What's Done is Done
by Forfiwen
Summary: In his grief Harry has an idea and sets out to set things right. But can he change the past, or are some things simply meant to be? Contains spoilers for OOTP.
1. A Glimmer of Hope

Contains spoilers for Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters contained within the series. The only thing in this story that is mine is the idea itself, and even that plays off of the ideas of J.K. Rowling and the world she has created in her books. I'm making absolutely no money off of this, so please don't sue. You probably wouldn't want what little I have anyway. After having said that, on with the story.  
  
Chapter One: A Glimmer of Hope  
  
Rating: PG  
  
"Ouch!" Harry hissed as the now familiar pain shot through his scar. He rubbed it as he lay in the darkness of his room at Number four Privet Drive. The fluctuations in Voldemort's mood have made the searing pain all too common over the summer.  
  
At one time it served as a type of alarm. It allowed him to know that Voldemort was attempting to return to power as he grew stronger. Of course that was old news now. Especially since the Ministry of Magic has finally admitted to the truth of Harry's claims. Now hardly a day goes by that the Daily Prophet doesn't seem to be dedicated to current speculations on the matter. Going on the paper's reports it seems that spotting confirmed Death Eaters have become as popular as the muggle craze of Elvis sightings. Hordes of people are claiming to have seen them, and in the most unlikely places. One witch seems to think that her elderly next door neighbor is offering them free housing, a claim that the wizard firmly denies. Another person is convinced that he saw the back of Lucius Malfoy's head standing at the counter in a muggle fast food restaurant. That one almost made Harry laugh. He knew that even if Draco's father wasn't currently residing in Azkaban, then his disdain for all things muggle related would keep him far from that place, unless he was planning mayhem that is.  
  
No, now that everyone has become aware of Voldemort's return, Harry's scar has been of little use. Instead it has served as a frequent annoyance, and a burden of remembrance. It was this connection with Voldemort that made him believe his godfather was in danger only a couple months before. This led him to attempt a rescue, but in the end he only succeeded in leading Sirius away from safety and right into the waiting arms of death.  
  
Despite what Dumbledore told him, he can't help but believe most of the blame lies on his own shoulders. There are so many things he should have done differently and anyone of them might have kept Sirius alive. If he had put more effort into his Occlumency lessons as Dumbledore warned him to, if he had listened to Hermione when she rationalized that his latest "vision" just didn't seem likely, hell even if he thought of going to Snape before breaking into Umbrige's office to use her fireplace.things could have happened differently. Now it was too late. He could lie there and think of all the 'what ifs' he wanted, but none of them could bring Sirius back. What's done is done and he can't change the past.  
  
Harry suddenly paused to consider his own thought. .he can't change the past.? His mind sprinted wildly. But can't he? An idea was beginning to take form in his mind. Why can't he change it? Harry felt like slapping himself. How could he forget? Even more, why did no one else think of this? With the help of Hermione, he managed to save his godfather once before from the Dementors at the end of his third year. They used Hermoine's Time- Turner to go a short distance into the past to rescue him and Buckbeat. If a Time-Turner made it possible to save him then, why not use one save him now?  
  
A wide grin spread across Harry's face as he jumped out of bed and flicked on his overhead light. This will work. This has to work, he thought to himself as he reached for his parchment and a quill. Immediately he began to write two identical letters. One addressed to Ron, the other to Hermione.  
  
I know what to do. It's brilliant, and I can't believe  
it's taken me this  
long to think of it. A Time-Turner! I can save Snuffles  
with a Time-Turner!  
I don't have an exact plan yet, but it needs to be flawless. So I'll need  
your help. Write back as soon as you can.  
  
Harry  
  
He went to the corner of his room where a snoozing Hedwig was perched. He softly tapped on her cage. The owl opened her eyes and looked at him lazily.  
  
"I have a couple of letters I need you to deliver." At the mention of letters Hedwig's eyes became alert. "Now this is really important, so I need you to get these to Ron and Hermoine as quickly as possible."  
  
Hedwig straightened her back and stood proudly. Her expression appeared surprised Harry would suggest she might do it any different. Then she strode towards him as he opened the door to her cage. She hopped out and perched herself on his forearm before he went back to the desk. Reaching for the letters he then proceeded to attach them to the owl's leg.  
  
"Be careful." He whispered as he opened the window to let her out. She gave a soft hoot in response before taking flight. Harry watched her until she glided out of sight before closing the window and turning off the lights. A weight Harry hadn't been aware of was now lifted from his chest. He didn't want to consider all the obstacles standing in his path. Not just yet. He has been given a glimmer of hope for the first time since before he left Hogwarts. He would leave the problem solving until tomorrow. Right now all he wanted to focus on was that hope, and nothing else. 


	2. Beginning Frustrations

Disclaimer: Place and characters still aren't mine. They belong to the genius that is J.K. Rowling. I just wanted to have some fun with the characters by twisting their reality to please my warped mind. Again, please don't sue. I'm just a broke college kid who has nothing much to offer anyway.  
  
A/N "" These are for dialogue, ''these are for thoughts, and this * is for emphasis. Now, back to the story.  
  
Chapter Two: Beginning Frustrations  
  
Tap Tap Tap - Harry awoke to the soft repetition. He lie there, eyes still closed, willing the noise away. It was too early. He could still hear Dudley's roaring snore coming from across the hall. Tap Tap Tap He realized it was coming from the window. Slowly he opened one unfocused eye and peered in the direction of the obtrusive noise. He could make out Hedwig's form on the other side of the glass. That's when he remembered the letters he sent the previous night. 'Have they sent a response already? Or maybe Hedwig didn't want to wait around for them to write out a reply,' Harry was hoping for the former. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and soared out of bed. As he crossed the short distance to the window he could see that, sure enough, a piece of parchment was attached to her left leg. He let her in and removed the letter before showing the owl to her tray of water. Unrolling it he saw it was from Hermione.  
  
Harry.  
  
I really wish I could talk to you in person right now, however since that isn't possible this letter will have to make due. I know you miss him Harry. We all do. I'm just not so sure this is a good idea. I know it must sound good, but remember, you have to be careful when using a Time-Turner. Otherwise they can become dangerous. Considering the events of that night I don't think using one would be very wise. Now don't go getting mad at me for saying this. I'm just trying to help. Since I'm sure you won't listen to me anyway then *please* at least talk to Dumbledore first.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry wadded us the parchment and threw it against the wall. Who does she think she is? He finally found a way to get Sirius back and all she can do is say, "Don't do it." And she claims she misses him too. She must not miss him very much. Otherwise she wouldn't be so quick to shut this down. 'Fine,' Harry thought, his fists balled tightly at his sides. 'I don't need her help. Ron and I can manage just fine without her.' Unlike Hermione, apparently, he knew he could count on Ron to stand with him no matter what - or at least he hoped. "I'll bet *he'll* be much more helpful." he muttered to himself.  
  
He was startled from his thoughts when a loud pounding came from the door. "Would you pipe down in there!" came his uncle's rough voice. "It's too early for all that racket!" Harry realized that his anger had turned his pacing into more of a stomp around the room.  
  
"Sorry sir." Harry replied.  
  
"Open that door and come out here where I can see you." Uncle Vernon growled. Harry opened the door and glared at him. His uncle in turn looked him up and down suspiciously. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't you lie to me boy." He said with a quiet rage. "I heard all that noise. You're up to no good!"  
  
"Seeing as that's what you always believe, I would have thought you to be used to it by now." Harry threw back. The crimson of his uncle's face deepened.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me! I've nearly had it with all the trouble you've cause this family!" Harry had to bite his tongue so as not to say what he really wanted. However he had a feeling that using some of these choice words in front of Uncle Vernon, much less to him, would only get him locked in his room again. Although he wouldn't regret an excuse to stay away from his family, he really didn't want to be confined to only a few square feet. So instead he settled for more glaring.  
  
"Your aunt is about to start breakfast. If you want to eat, then you better be at the table in time. If not then you can go without." At that he turned and stomped off. Harry watched as he went down the stairs and into the living room. Well Hermione may be a royal pain in the bum at times, but she was still loads better than any of the Dursley's. 


End file.
